OS Un Noel surprenant
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bella est attirée par un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, mais qui sais... Le soir de Noël, tout est possible.
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA

Il était mon héro. Grand, fort, beau, charmant, gentil, il n'avait que des atouts. Mes depuis cet été, c'était différent. Il n'était plus juste tout ça, il était _attirant_. Evidemment, le fait qu'il soit le cousin adoptif de ma mère et qu'il ait plus du double de mon âge était assez dérangeant. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ça non, mais il était difficile de contrôler mes hormones d'adolescente en sa présence.

Du coté de ma mère, nous avons pour habitude de toujours fêter Noël ensemble, en famille. Nous allons chez la mère adoptive de Renée et y passons la nuit, car c'est assez éloigné de là où nous vivons. _Lui_ et ses deux frères viennent chaque année. Emmett vient accompagné de sa copine depuis deux ans. Il est clair qu'ils sont complètement fous l'un de l'autre, incapable de se lâcher plus de trois minutes. Toujours assis l'un sur l'autre, à se toucher, s'embrasser. Bien que ça fasse au moins deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont toujours collés comme au premier jour. Il faut avouer que c'est assez agaçant et que je roule très souvent des yeux, mais en vérité, je les trouve plutôt mignon. Ils sont si attirants tous les deux qu'ils ne peuvent qu'avoir des futurs enfants top modèles ou un truc dans le genre.

Jasper est avec Alice, mais elle vit à plus de 6 milles kilomètres d'ici, à prendre des cours de couture à Paris ou quelque chose comme ça, alors forcément, ils ne se voient pas très souvent. Elle est venue vivre ici pendant quelques mois, et il la rejoindra probablement dans quelques jours pour pouvoir passer le réveillon avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Elle était tellement énergique que j'ai faillit lui jeter quelque chose dans l'espoir qu'elle ferme sa bouche ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est si affreuse, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas l'idéale pour Jasper. Elle n'est pas encore celle qui lui faut. On s'entend bien lui et moi, il a toujours le mot pour rire et au fond, on est vraiment pareille.

C'est bizarre, par ce qu'avant Edward ne faisait pas vraiment parti du paysage, il était surtout occupé avec ses deux enfants. Bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, il faut que j'avoue qu'ils sont particulièrement mignons. Irritants, mais beaux. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre avant, mais j'avais cru comprendre que Tanya l'avait trompé et que du coup, ils avaient divorcé. Même avant je me souviens m'être demandée comment on peut coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'on a un mec comme lui.

Enfin bref, la soirée passe lentement, je n'ai pas vraiment de personnes de mon âge à qui parler… Heureusement, je rigole beaucoup avec Jasper et Emmett s'assied à côté de moi alors on parle souvent. Je sens qu'Edward est un peu absent. Il est assis tout seul à l'autre bout de la table et parle un peu avec ma mère et d'autre un invités. Ses vêtements sont assez décontractés. Il porte un jean foncé et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Ca m'étonne un peu parce qu'à peu près toutes les personnes de son âge - en ma connaissance - sont toujours en chemise et pantalon habillé. Il regarde souvent sur son iPhone et affiche une mine soucieuse tout en me fixant souvent, très probablement inconsciemment. Je me promets d'aller lui parler plus tard.

Nous jouons à des jeux de sociétés et ouvrons nos paquets en rigolant. Après le lait chocolaté à la crème fraîche, nous montons tous nous coucher. Renée et Phil prennent la chambre de l'autre côté de l'immense maison.

Je dépose mon sac sur le lit de la plus petite chambre. Je m'assieds en soupirant. J'attrape mon iPhone dans ma poche et met en route un morceau de musique tout en me déshabillant. Après avoir attrapé un short et un top je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents et prend une douche rapide. Après avoir envoyé un texto rapide à Jessica, je me vête de pyjama. Je me glisse entre mes draps et ferme les yeux, fatiguée de cette longue journée. Je suis au bord du sommeil quand à travers le mur de droite j'entends les gémissements et gloussements de Rosalie. Je grogne.

« C'est pas vrai… » Quelle poisse, évidemment, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre la chambre la plus éloignée de ces deux lapins.

J'écarte mes draps et me lève en soufflant. Ils ne vont certainement pas se gêner pour continuer la moitié de la nuit.

Je sors de ma chambre et regarde autour de moi, essayant de décider quoi faire. Je pourrais descendre dans la cuisine et me préparer un nouveau chocolat chaud, ou regarder un film. Au lieu de ça, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Edward et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je toque à sa porte. Je me mords la lèvre et m'apprête à me retourner pour partir quand il vient ouvrir la porte. Il se tient là, étonné, torse nu et passe une main dans ses cheveux en pétard.

« Bella ? » Demande-t-il en regardant derrière moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je passe près de lui et entre dans la chambre pour me poser sur son lit. Je croise les jambes et lui souris innocemment.

« Emmett et Rosalie font du bruit, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait parler un peu. » Il hausse les sourcils, puis se dirige vers sa valise pour en sortir un t-shirt.

« Tu veux parler ? Très bien. » Il semble chercher ses mots pendant un instant, puis s'appuie contre la commode derrière lui. « Comment ça va à l'école. » Je roule des yeux et secoue ma tête.

« Arrête. J'ai vu que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, n'est-ce pas ? » Je penche légèrement la tête quand ses yeux s'écarquillent. « C'est ta copine qui te manque ? » Je demande, lui souriant largement. Il secoue la tête en rigolant.

« C'est juste que c'est un peu déprimant de passer Noël sans mes enfants. » Je hoche la tête, mais évite de dire que je comprends, parce que nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

« Tu ne les vois pas demain ? » Je demande en faisant une moue. Je vois ses yeux glisser le long de mes jambes avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement son regard.

« Non, je travaille. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il doit être sacrément gâté par la nature en voyant son entre-jambe. Il est assez musclé et ferme pour quelqu'un de son âge. Je me couche et regard le plafond.

« Ton lit est plus grand que le mien. » Il ne répond pas, mais vient s'assoir à coté de moi et m'observe un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es devenu vraiment jolie. » Je sais qu'il le dit sans arrières pensées et c'est ce qui me fait rougir.

« Merci. » Je me redresse doucement et lui adresse un sourire en coin, à la fois provoquant et innocent. Ses yeux fixent ma langue, qui passe rapidement sur ma lèvre. Il se retourne et frotte son avant-bras.

« Edward… » Je sens qu'il est entrain de devenir mal à l'aise.

« Oui ? » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors quand son regard rencontre le mien je m'appuie sur mon bras droit pour me hausser à son niveau et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Il se fige d'abord, puis s'éloigne. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement choqué, plutôt embarrassé. _Ok…_ Il secoue la tête et me sourit gentiment.

« Ecoute, t'es mignonne, mais tu n'as que dix-sept ans, et puis ta mère… » Je me sens d'abord un peu offensé, mais je me lève et dos vers lui, j'enlève mon top, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge. Je sens ses yeux dans mon dos. Je me penche et enlève mon short. Quand après ce qui me semble une éternité de silence je me retourne. Quand il se rend compte que je l'ai surpris entrain de me mâter, il ferme les yeux et déglutit. Je marche vers lui et m'assied sur ses genoux. Il se laisse faire, un peu passif. Sa mâchoire se contracte. Je passe un doigt dessus, doucement. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, sa barbe de quelques jours frotte contre ma joue. Il attrape mon poignet et secoue la tête.

« Arrête… Tu mineure, c'est tellement… Mal. » Je souris, parce que je sais qu'il est entrain de craquer. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et cette fois il ne me repousse pas.

« Est-ce que ça, ça semble mal ? » Je laisse une pause puis continue. « Ma peau contre la tienne. Rien qu'une nuit… » Il ferme les yeux de nouveau et gémit quand je provoque une friction entre mon sexe et son entrejambe.

« Non. » Gémit-il, mais c'est si doucement que je décide de l'ignore et pose doucement sa main sur ma poitrine, que je sais généreuse. Je le pousse doucement et il bascule sur le lit. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il grogne alors que je passe ma main sur son érection. Il enlève rapidement son t-shirt et je me baisse pour embrasser son torse dénudé.

Il ferme les yeux et grogne avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Il se redresse et je tente de ne pas tomber de ses genoux.

« Attends, on peut pas faire ça. Ta mère, ton père… » Il ferme les yeux de nouveau et souffle de frustration. « Juste, non… » Je me redresse, avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux que je parte ? Maintenant ? » Je passe une main sur son torse et je le vois hésiter avant de secouer la tête.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on… » Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand je passe mes mains dans mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge.

« Personne n'en saura jamais rien. » Dis-je en frottant mon nez contre sa joue rugueuse. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et embrasse la peau de son cou. Après quelques secondes il se détend un peu et pose une main sur mon dos.

« Bella… » Il est clair qu'il est déchiré entre le devoir de me repousser et l'envie de continuer.

Je glousse.

« Edward. » Sans attendre, je l'embrasse, allant chercher sa langue, attrapant les cheveux dans sa nuque. Je frissonne, parce que ce baiser n'est comparable à aucun que j'ai pu recevoir jusqu'à présent. Sa main parcours la peau de mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras, alors que son autre main me rapproche de lui. Je gémis quand ses doigts effleurent mon sein gauche, triturant mon téton, le roulant entre ses doigts. Mes seins gonflés et dures sont plus sensibles qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Ma petite culotte devient toute humide. Ses doigts emprisonnent ma fesse, me tirant encore plus près. Il repousse mes cheveux et son souffle contre mon épiderme, me fais un bien fou.

C'est tellement unique, tellement nouveau. Ce n'est pas ma première fois, mais c'est tout comme. Il nous bascule et soudainement je me retrouve sous lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il a des yeux magnifiques. D'une profondeur, des yeux qui veulent tout dire. Ma respiration s'accélère, alors qu'il se baisse pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou, puis un deuxième. Un sur ma jugulaire, sur la naissance de mon sein. Je gémis de frustration.

« Plus vite ! » Je grogne exigeante. Il lèche le bout de mon téton puis souffle dessus.

« Doucement. » Murmure-t-il avant de sucer la peau de mon sein. Je grogne et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sans regarder je détache sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes. Il baisse les yeux pour me regarder faire. Il respire fort, visiblement excité par ce qu'il voit. J'entre ma main dans sa pantalon. Je suis un peu maladroite. Mon cœur bas vraiment fort. Je touche sa queue. Sa vraiment longue queue. Waw.

« Vas-y. » Grogne-t-il doucement quand je prends trop de temps. Je sors sa bite, dure comme de la pierre de son boxer et le caresse lentement. Il jette sa tête son cou et gémit. Ses bras commencent à tremblé sous son poids, alors je l'oblige à se coucher pour me placer entre ses jambes après avoir enlever son jean. Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Il passe un bras sous sa tête et me regarde faire. Je baisse la tête et le prend dans ma bouche, en une fois, le happant complètement, l'enfonçant au plus profond de ma gorge. Ses lèvres forment un 'O', mais aucun son n'en sors. Ses sourcils se rapprochent, alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux. Je le sors complètement, puis le reprends. Je sens ma petite chatte commencer à pulser et je passe un doigt dessus, me caressant tout en le suçant. Je suçote son gland, taquine ses boules, donne des coups de langue le long de sa grosse bite. Aucun mot ne peut décrire à quel point il m'excite en ce moment, son regard, légèrement vaseux fixé sur moi, ma main sur son ventre, lui, m'indiquant le ritme qu'il veut. Après quelques minutes il s'éloigne.

« Je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche. » Sa voix est rauque et je hausse juste la tête avant d'avancer vers lui à quatre pattes. Son regard se pose sur mes seins, puis mon visage. Ses joues sont un peu rouges. Il est mignon. Je grimpe sur lui et pose mes deux mains sur son torse, alors qu'il mène sa queue vers mon entrée. C'est en sifflant que je descends lentement sur lui. Sa longue bite, dure comme de la pierre. Il entre en moi jusqu'à la garde et il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à son épaisseur. Il serre les dents et ses doigts se crispent sur mes hanches. Il halète et essaye de rester immobile. Je remonte puis redescends, le long de sa généreuse verge. Tout mon corps réagit au sien. Il entre tellement en moi que c'est come si nous ne formons qu'un.

« Oh. » Est tout ce que j'arrive à sortir. Il grogne et ses mains me soulèvent. Mes jambes tremblent alors que je viens sur lui. C'est tellement délicieux. Rien avoir avec ce que j'ai pu connu avant. Il se place sur moi et tous ses gestes prouvent qu'il sait se qu'il fait. La façon dont il me regarde, sa min à coté de ma tête, le baiser rapide sur le coin de ma bouche. Ses va-et-vient. Je vibre et fait de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sa peau moite contre la mienne. Le son de son bassin humide claquant contre le mien à chaque pousser en moi. Je ne peux que penser à ça. Sa queue en moi. Comment il entre en moi, centimètre par centimètre. Sans penser je plante mes ongles dans son dos, il n'y réagit même pas.

« Edward. » Il grogne et pose son front dans le creux de mon cou. Je m'agrippe à ses bras si musclés, caresse ses pectoraux. Embrasse ses lèvres. Il va de plus en plus vite, sa respiration de plus en plus forte.

Il gémit et grogne et je me délecte de ce qu'il me fait. Me touchant où ça fait du bien. Où j'ai besoin qu'il me touche. Faisant frémir mon corps de délice.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore tenir. J'agrippe sa nuque et enfuie mon visage dans son biceps, étouffant mon long gémissant quand mes parois se serrent autour de sa queue. A en croire ce que je viens de vivre, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme. Et pourtant je croyais en avoir, quand je me masturbais. Mais ceci, ça na rien avoir, c'est tellement fort, tellement bouffant. Je n'arrive qu'à rester coucher et essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Il continuer d'aller et venir en moi pendant quelques minutes avant de se rependre en moi en grognant.

« Wow. » Il se laisse aller sur moi, mais il est lourd et je n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer, alors je le pousse un peu en riant. Il m'embrasse longuement, y mettant tout son cœur. Il se couche à coté de moi et pose son bras sur moi. Peu de temps après je l'entends ronfler doucement. Je ne m'endors pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que nous venons de faire et bien ou mauvais. Je sais que la plupart des gens penserait que c'est immoral, s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais là, maintenant, me sentant protégé contre son torse, entouré par son bras, ça à l'ai si normal.

Doucement je me détache de son emprise et me rhabille lentement, tout en le regarder dormir sur le ventre. Je ramasse la couverture qui a du tomber durant nos ébats et le couvre avec. Il a l'air si jeune, endormit. Un gamin. Une partie de moi veut se recoucher près de lui, mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas nous trouver ensemble demain matin. Alors, c'est sur la pointe des pieds que je sors de sa chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne.

Le matin suivant je descends prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ma mère me lance un sourire éclatant et me tire une chaise pour m'inviter à m'assoir à coté d'elle, en face d'Edward. Il me lance un demi-sourire, que je lui rends. Je me lève et me penche pour attraper un pain au chocolat, quand Emmett demande :

« C'est quoi ces marque sur ta hanche ? » Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter. Les doigts d'Edward ont laissés des blues. Nos regards se croisent et je rougis. Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Je frissonne quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

"Mesdames." Sa voix velouté me rend toute chose. Ma mère s'essuie rapidement les mains er se dirige vers Edward.

"Mon dieu, Edward, tu deviens de plus en plus beau dit donc." Elle lui donne baiser sur la joue, je m'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il me jette un regard furtif tout en papotant avec Renée. Ses yeux verts brillent magnifiquement. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

"Ton frère est là?" Demande-t-elle en sortant déjà de la cuisine. Il hoche la tête et fait signe vers le salon, où plusieurs éclats de voix se font entendre.

Il se racle la gorge et vérifie que personne ne soit à proximité de la cuisine avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres se posent furtivement sur les miennes.

"Tu es là." Murmure-t-il, son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et inspire son odeur, mes doigts se resserrent sur le tissu de sa chemise. Sa main vient caresser ma joue et je penche la tête pour apprécier son touché.

"Comment vont Noa et Julie?" M'enquis-je. Il sourit.

"Ils vont bien. Ils sont partis faire du ski avec leur mère." Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça dommage. J'avais l'habitude de chercher des œufs de Paques avec eux.

"Tu m'as manqué." Je murmure contre son cou. Il grogne, puis soudainement s'éloigne de moi. A peine quelques secondes plus tard Emmett entre dans la cuisine et me soulève, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je gémis tandis qu'il me fait tournoyer dans les airs. Edward nous regarde avec un sourire amusé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux pétillent et des petites rides se forment autour.

"Emmett..." Il me dépose parterre et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"Et bien, tu es devenue une vraie petite femme, pas vrai? J'imagine que tu as pas mal de succès avec les garçons de ton école." Je hausse et un sourcil.

"Plus que toi en tout cas." Jasper apparait derrièreEmmett et ricane.

"Encore entrain de te faire laminer par notre petite Bella." Edward grogne.

"Pas si petite que ça." Jasper l'ignore et se ouvre le frigo.

"Rosalie nous ordonne d'aller acheter de la boisson." Edward me lance un regard et secoue la tête.

"Je reste ici." Emmett se tourne vers moi.

"Et toi Bells, tu viens avec nous?" J'hésite pendant un instant, avant de refuser.

"Je vais rester aider mamy." Ils roulent des yeux en même temps avant de se taper dessus en rigolant.

"Bon, et bien on y va alors, beau gosse." Ils sortent bruyamment et nous les suivons, puis nous dirigeons vers la véranda. Je sens mon tout mon corps se réchauffé. Il place sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me laisse sortir en première dans le jardin.

On dirait bien que ça fait des mois que je l'ai plus vu, alors que ça ne fait à peine une semaine. Edward s'était pointé après les cours avec sa Volvo et après avoir bu un café, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées sur sa banquette arrière.

Depuis Noël, nous nous appelions régulièrement. Et le fait que nous n'avions pas vraiment de futur était le sujet à ne pas aborder.

Sa main papillonne vers ma nuque, puis mon épaule.

"Comment se sont passé tes examens?" Je n'aime pas quand il fait allusion à l'école ou mes amis. Ca me rappelle à chaque fois à quel point je suis jeune. Son bras musclé me rapproche d'avantage et il me regarde les sourcils haussés.

"Bella?" Je lève mon regard vers lui.

"Je n'ai pas eu d'examens. On en a qu'à la fin de l'année." Il hoche la tête. Nous nous tenons l'un à cotéde l'autre un peu gêné tension soudaine entre nous. Je sursaute quand Renée apparaît derrière nous.

"On va manger."

Au moment même où je le suis, entrant à nouveau dans la maison, regardant les muscles de son dos se tendre et se relâcher sous le tissu de sa chemise, ses épaules carrés, sa démarche masculine, que je me rends compte que je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui. Je suis amoureuse de cet homme qui est bien trop âgé pour moi. Cet homme avec qui ça ne pourrait jamais fonctionner au long terme.

Je me sens vraiment perdue, parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et que tout ces sentiments me rendent confuse et fragile et je détèste ça.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, je n'ai pas envie de passé pour une gamine qui croit tout savoir de l'amour. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette parce qu'il croit que je m'attache trop à lui.

Pendant tout le repas nous nous jettant des regards furtifs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ilse dit, mais j'aimerais le savoir. Est-ce qu'il trouve que je suis jolie... Pour une fille de mon âge? Est-ce qu'il me trouve terriblement jeune? Il se rend compte qu'il a fait une énorme erreur tout compte fait?

Son regard me fait me sentir jolie, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que ce n'est que dans ma tête.

Il rit avec les autres et se ressert quatre fois et bois beaucoup de vin. Il est tellement beau. Je ne comprends pas comment toute cette famille a pu hérité de ce gêne, alors que tellement de gens sont moches. C'est tellement injuste. Ils sont tous tellement beau et adultes et comblés et moi je suis moi, une petite adolescente qui a hâte de grandir.

Il se sert une boule de glace et Rosalie le regarde avec un air moqueur.

"Tu devrais faire attention, Edward, à ton âge ça ne pars plus tout seul n'est-ce pas." Edward ricane et secoue la tête.

"T'inquiète pas, quand on est pompier, on fait assez de sport." Elle roule de yeux et passe tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'Emmett. Il grogne et lui fait clin d'oeuil. Je soupire, puis me lève rapidment.

"Je vais dormir." Ma mère me regarde légèrement surprise.

"Déjà? Tu as à peine touché ton assiette." Je pose ma serviette sur la table et me dirige déjà vers la porte qui mène vers l'étage.

"J'ai assez. C'était bon. Passez une bonne soirée."

Je prends rapidement mes affaires dans ma chambre puis me dirige vers celle d'Edward. Sa valise et toujours fermée, dans un coin de la pièce. Je frissonne en repensant à la première nuit que nous avons passé ici. Je me déshabille rapidement, laissant mes vêtement en un tas parterre, à coté du lit. Je me dirige vers sa douche.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je laisse l'eau chaude coulé sur ma peau, me détendant peu à peu, mais quand je sors de la douche, Edward se tient là, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le lavabo.

Je hoquète de surprise et par reflexe tente de couvrir le maximum de peau possible avec mes bras. Il sourit, sans décollé son regard de mon corps.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" Même si mes joues sont rouges, ma voix est forte et pleine d'assurance. Je laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Il se contente de hocher la tête.

Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains à plat sur son torse. Je le vois déglutir.

"Ta douche ne fonctionnait pas?" Demande-t-il, le regard figé sur ma poitrine. J'emploie ma voix la plus innocente pour lui répondre:

"Non." Je ne sais même pas moi-même si je veux dire par là qu'elle fonctionne ou pas. Il pose ses mains sur la pierre froide du lavabos, s'agrippant au bord, tandis que je colle mon corps mouillé contre le sien. Mes cheveux dégoulinent d'eau, créant une tache humide sur sa chemise quand je me penche pour sucer la peau de son cou.

Je sais qu'il est entrain de regarder notre reflet dans le miroir derrière moi. Je sais qu'il peut voir mes longs cheveux tomber en cascade dans mon dos, mes épaules rondes, mes fesses rebondit, mes jambes galbées, mes pieds nu.

Il recule son visage et pose se mains sur le miens. Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Sa bouche à le gout de glace au lait d'amande, fraîche, contre ma langue chaude. Ses doigts descendent de mes joues vers mon cou.

J'enroule mes propres doigts dans ses cheveux, quand il prend mes seins en coupe. Je sens ma chatte s'humidifier et je frotte me jambes l'une contre l'autre pour créer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de friction. Il grogne et mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

"Tu me rends fou, Bella." Murmure-t-il contre ma peau.

Je me sens fébrile dans se bras, je frissonne de plaisir quand il caresse mon dos, mais il se détache de moi, se méprenant sur la cause de mes tremblements.

"Tu as froid?" Avant même que je ne réponde, il me soulève comme si je ne pesais à peine plus qu'une plumme. Il m'emmène dans la chambre, puis me pose délicatement sur son lit. Il enlève rapidment sa chemise, sans me lâcher du regard. Je me redresse et détache sa ceinture, mais il me repousse avant que je ne puisse le lui baisser.

Ses lèvres papillonnent vers mon téton droit encore mouillé et il souffle dessus, me faisant frissonner d'avantage. Mes mains retrouvent presque automatiquement ses cheveux soyeux. Il descends vers mon nombril et soulève mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Il caresse ma cuisse, remonte vers mon flanc.

"Tu es tellement douce..." Je ne peux que le regarder. Il fait glisser son index le long de ma feinte. Je suis trompée. Il m'excite tellement,c'est fou.

Quad il introduit un doigt à l'interieur de moi, je mes doigts se resserrent autour de ses cheveux. Il le ressort, puis ajoute un deuxième doigt. Ma bouche s'entreouvre. Il srcute mon visage, les yeux sombre de désir. Ses lèvres pincées en une moue adorable.

Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux.

A voix basse je lui demande d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Il s'exécute et son pouce vient taquiner mon clitoris.

Il sait exactement ce qui me plait. Il sait comment me faire vibrer de plaisir, comment faire accéler ma respiration.

Il pince mon téton avec son autre main et j'halète de plaisir.

Ses doigts se courbes en moi et il ne me faut pas plus que ça pour me faire venir. Un couinement m'échappe quand il libère sa main.

Il se hausse à mon hauteur et m'embrasse tendrement, sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je prends sa main dans la mienne er lèche ses doigts mouillés. Sa machoir se contracte, alors que ses pupils se dilatent.

Il se lève rapidement et se débarasse de son jean. Sa verge est tendu, créant une tente dans son boxer. Je me lève et attrappe ses couilles à travers son boxer, les malaxant délicatement ente mes doigts. Il pose sa main dans ma nuque, collant son front contre le mien et gémit.

"Bella, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fait." Je glousse.

"Je crois que j'ai une petite idée." J'éffleure sa longue queue. Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui et abaisse rapidement son boxer. Je déglutit, quand son gland rose et humide de présemence me fait face. Je me lèche les lèvres puis avec le bout de ma langue recueille ce délicieux liquide. Il halète pendant que je lèche le gland de sa queue comme une sucette. Il sort sa queue de ma bouche et je grogne de frustration.

"Je ne peux plus attendre, bébé." Murmure-t-il, la voix remplit de tension. Il se baisse et sort un préservatif de son portefeuille.

Je vais m'allonger sur le lit tandis qu'il le déroule impatiemment sur sa bite.

Il vient me rejoindre et quand il m'embrasse, sa langue est autoritaire, ses mains dures, mais tout de même tendres.

J'entoure sa taille avec mes jambe et gémit quand ma chatte se frotte contre sa bite tendu.

Il dirige sa queue vers mon entrée et sans douceur, pousse en moi. Pendant quelques secondes je grimace, devant m'adapter à sa grosseur.

Il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me commence un va et vient horriblement lent. Horriblement lent et doux.

Je balance mes hanches vers les siennes, pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais il grogne et me coince contre le matelat.

"Sois patiente, mon coeur." Ses yeux sont fermés et il a l'air de devori se concentrer.

"Edward." Je pleurniche, quand il ne bouge toujours pas. Il grogne, puis sort totalement, pour me pénétrer brutalemment.

Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Mes doigts caressent son dos musclé. Il recommence à plusieurs reprises.

Il va de plus en plus vite. De plus en plus dur.

Il nous fait basculer et je me retrouve sur lui. Je pose mes mainssur son torse pour prendre mon appuie. Sa queue s'enfonce encore plus en moi de cette manière. Il halète buyemment, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes côtes. Ses yeux font la soucoupe de mon visage vers mes seins.

Sa peau moite claque contre la mienne, d'une façon plus qu'érotique.

"Bella, bébé, je vais venir." Murmure-t-il le visage crispé.

Mes propres doigts se dirige vers mon clitoris et je me caresse tout en allant encore plus vite sur la queue d'Edward. Je sens que je suis proche.

Il nous bascule de nouveau et fait des va-et-vient en moi, encore plus durement que la tantot. Ses couilles viennent cognent délicieusement contre mon clitoris, me faisant basculé.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules carrés et je mords férocement dans sa main. A peine quelque poussées plus tard je le sens se déverser dans le préservatif.

Il s'écroule sur moi en grognant.

Nous restons longtemps comme ça.

Nus, sa tête sur ma poitrine pendant que je joue avec ses mèches et qu'il caresse la peau de mon bras.

"Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi." Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans même que je ne le veuille.

Il ne répond pas pendant longtemps, mes ses doigts continue de me caresser.

Je commence à me dire qu'il ne m'a peut-être pas entendue ou qu'il a juste choisi de m'ignorer, quand sa voix étouffé souffle presque inaudiblement:

"Moi aussi..."


End file.
